Manoeuvres
by Storybelle
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. When Naruto starts driving he finds that his instructor is going to make it hard for him to keep his mind on the road and make him more interested on manoeuvres that won't be on the test....


There was no way in hell he was going to be able to keep his mind on the road.

"Naruto? Are you listening?" That voice was fucking sexy, Naruto decided. It was almost made for sex, if that was possible. Beautiful yet husky. Smooth with the slightest hint of an accent. What accent was it though? Naruto wondered. It was hypnotising, whatever it was.

"Naruto? Naruto! Pay attention!" Gods, even angry it sounded sexy. How was he meant to drive around with that voice telling him to turn left at the junction or to change gear? He'd crash. It was almost dangerous. They should just stay in the stationary car and make out.

Sadly, Naruto's driving instructor didn't approve.

"Naruto, for the _last_ time, start the damn car!" Naruto turned to the left to see his said driving instructor glaring at him, tapping a pen on the dashboard. Naruto grinned, once again unable to believe his luck at scoring such a total hottie. All of his friends had women who were strict and married or middle-aged men with glasses and ties. But Sasuke here made Naruto want to throw him into the backseat and do manoeuvres that wouldn't be on the test.

"Ok, don't get angsty about it," Naruto quietly muttered. The only bad thing about Sasuke was that he had a stick up his arse. Naruto would have to fix that though.

Naruto cautiously turned on the engine. He'd never actually been behind the wheel of a car before and he was a little scared of messing up in front of Sasuke. When they'd met last week, the car hadn't gone anywhere – probably because Naruto had spent the entire time thinking of things to do in that backseat and Sasuke had most likely come to the conclusion that he was an idiot.

"Good. Now can you tell me the two checks to do before you go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto panicked and tried to remember something from the last lesson. Damn it. He recalled Sasuke saying something about the two things to check before you moved off. He'd been staring at Sasuke's wrist as he'd pointed to them because on Sasuke's right wrist there was a faded leather bracelet. He's been pointing to...

"That the gear is in neutral and the handbrake is on?" Naruto asked and grinned when Sasuke nodded. Sasuke looked surprised that Naruto had remembered anything and even gotten it right.

Under Sasuke's piercing gaze Naruto checked the gear and handbrake.

"Ok, now try to pull away. First gear. Look all around, left blind spot, left mirror, centre mirror, ahead, right mirror, right blind spot. Good. Find the biting point and press on the accelerator." Naruto experimentally did so.

"Harder," Sasuke suggested and Naruto's mind went into orbit, unintentionally stalling the car. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"Put the hand brake on, put it into neutral and restart the car," Sasuke instructed. Naruto hurriedly did as he said, cursing at himself silently for losing control over one little word. If Sasuke said 'deeper' and 'faster' he'd never pull out of the car park.

This was going to be one long hour.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Well, that was..." Sasuke struggled to get the words out. "Never mind. It was only your first time. Even if I have never been so grateful to have brakes on my side of the car."

"Asshole," Naruto said quietly, undoing his seat belt.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke had heard.

"Do you want me to repeat it?" Naruto asked innocently. This only aggravated Sasuke however and those ever so sexy, smouldering dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"If you could."

"Asshole." From the look on Sasuke's face a blunt statement was not what he had been expecting. Naruto grinned, enjoying that he unnerved Sasuke.

"Why you..." Sasuke sputtered for a moment. "Naruto, I do not like your attitude."

"You know where it is then?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke's face suddenly turned vermillion.

"Where....what is?" He seemed almost afraid to ask.

"Your asshole. You know where it is, right?" Naruto asked cheekily. Sasuke's mouth opened then shut again.

"Well, of course I do but I fail to see what's so important about..." Sasuke broke off when Naruto leaned over the hand brake to whisper in his ear.

"Well, then that's something I need to learn...right, _teacher_?" Naruto let his lips hover over Sasuke's earlobe before he was out of the car with Sasuke still red and frozen in the passenger seat. Naruto slammed the door shut, feeling victorious. As he passed by the car's bonnet he cheekily waved at Sasuke and casually strolled back to his house, making sure to shake his hips a little more than necessary since he knew Sasuke could see him.

Naruto whistled as he let himself into the house, aware that Sasuke had just shot out of the car park like a bat out of hell.

_I wonder if I can get into his pants before my test?_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

This proved harder than expected, however. Lesson after lesson passed by and Naruto grew more and more frustrated – in both senses of the word.

There was the day that Sasuke had turned up in a red shirt and tight black jeans. The leather bracelet still hung off his right wrist and sometimes Naruto caught a smell of the leather in the small confined space.

Torture.

Then one day Naruto's lesson had been early in the morning. Sasuke clearly didn't deal well with mornings and looked half asleep. His long, spiky hair looked like it hadn't had the usual gel shoved in it so it looked softer and Naruto nearly crashed wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it.

The last straw was when Sasuke introduced him to the 'Show me, tell me.' It had been raining heavily that day and as Naruto had stupidly forgotten to bring a jacket. Sasuke had gotten an umbrella out of the boot so they could look under the bonnet. Naruto found that being pressed up against Sasuke's body under an average sized umbrella was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Naruto certainatly didn't pay any attention to the dipstick or anything else under the bonnet and Sasuke kept stopping and starting due to Naruto 'accidentally' brushing their hands together or bumping their hips against one another. The more Sasuke got flustered the more brazen Naruto got.

And still after all the hints, innuendos and flirting Sasuke remained an iceberg. Sure, he flushed when Naruto openly flirted with Sasuke or made an obvious double entendre and he definitely stared when Naruto wore tight t-shirts or low-slung jeans.

But he never once tried anything. Naruto was going crazy from not openly tackling Sasuke to the ground and making it as blatantly obvious as possible by sticking his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

_I've made it clear I like him! So why the hell isn't he caving?_

Naruto's first thought was that he wasn't gay though all the signs hinted otherwise. So the next day Naruto casually began asking questions about Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke, how old are you?" Sasuke gave him a suspicious look before turning back to his notebook.

"I was 24 in July." _Perfect age,_ Naruto's mind cackled. So yeah, a bit older than Naruto himself. But that just made it more exciting.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke gave him another look, one that clearly said '_So that's what you were doing.'_

"No, I don't." _Score!_

"A boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't have one of those either."

"But if you were going to have one...which would you have? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Sasuke's eye twitched briefly and he considered lying but Naruto knew how much he'd stared when Naruto had purposely bent over to pick up his dropped wallet. There was no way to deny that he was attracted to Naruto. _Unfortunately_, Sasuke thought. It seemed like the teenager would never give up.

"Boyfriend." Naruto's grin showed his happiness although he never took his eyes off the road.

"Naruto, you're my student. Doing anything with you would be completely unprofessional."

"Ok," Naruto said without pausing. "What about if I pass?"

"If?" Sasuke snorted. "You're going to pass, I'll make sure of it." Naruto's grin grew dangerous.

"So you can get rid of me or so we can fuck on the backseat that much sooner?" Sasuke appeared to have a heart attack at this statement.

"I....you....the backseat?!" Naruto stopped for traffic lights and when he'd put the handbrake on and pushed the gear into neutral he shifted to look at Sasuke with a predatory, lustful gleam in his eye.

"What?" he purred. "You haven't thought about it at all?" Sasuke was unable to nod. The truth was that he obviously had but he sure as hell wasn't going to inflate Naruto's ego.

Naruto slid over as much as his seatbelt would allow, pressing his body against Sasuke's teasingly. "See? You have. You could just give in already. I've been trying so hard already. You're driving me..." Naruto was just a centimetre away from kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was frozen, half petrified and half aroused from watching Naruto press himself closer and closer. "Totally..." Their lips were just brushing now, a gentle taster that did nothing to satisfy them, and just made the inside of the car hotter.

"Crazy," Naruto finished, practically breathing the word into Sasuke's own mouth, wanting nothing more to abandon all morals and decency and kiss Sasuke until they were both totally out of breath.

Horns suddenly sounded behind them, causing Naruto to curse and slide back over to his seat. Sasuke gently pressed a finger to his lips much in the way that Naruto's own mouth had been grazing his a few seconds ago. Naruto had calmly driven away, almost ignoring the state he was in right now. The very same frustrated state he'd left Sasuke in, much to said brunette's embarrassment.

"What's with the blush?" Naruto asked several miles down the road. "You must get people hitting on you all the time."

"Oddly not many of my students do. And even the girls have never been upfront about it before." _And none of them have been like you,_ Sasuke finished silently.

"Sasuke, why are you a driving instructor anyway?" Sasuke was surprised. This question didn't seem to have any ulterior motives behind it.

"My father wanted me to be a lawyer," Sasuke chose to answer.

"But you didn't want to?"

"No, I didn't."

"You look like you're one of those really smart types. Why are you doing this when you could be anything else?"

"I'm just killing time until I find out what I really want to do."

"Lucky for me you are," Naruto said with an impish grin that made Sasuke's stomach flip.

For the rest of the drive Sasuke battled hard to ignore the frantic bubbles of desire and the even more worrying flutters of _like_.

He's just a student, Sasuke reminded himself. Just a student.

Not that Naruto saw it as an obstacle of course but Sasuke did.

_Sorry, Naruto. _

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Naruto, why is it every time I see you, you get worse and worse!" Sasuke was ranting and for once Naruto was listening. Normally he watched Sasuke's mouth and how his dark eyes flashed and the way he gestured. But today Naruto didn't have any fight so he was slumped in the driver's seat, listening.

"I thought you were going to kill us at that roundabout! What is wrong with you? For the past month you're been slowly slipping backwards. You're actually worse than you were when you first started! What is the matter with you?" It was raining, Naruto dully registered. He was going to get really wet even with the short walk from here to his house because it was coming down so hard.

"Naruto, are you even listening? You haven't even started your theory yet! Are you trying to fail?"

"Yes." As always Naruto knocked him for six. The word was softly, guiltily confessed. When Naruto looked up at him there was none of the usual confidence or arrogant, cocky pride. He looked vulnerable, Sasuke realised.

"Sasuke, I know you're not going to do anything once I pass. I know that once I have you're going to forget all about me and I was...trying to prevent that from happening, I guess. So I could spend more time with you. I really, really like you, Sasuke." After that Naruto looked down at the floor again with the first faint blush Sasuke had ever seen on the loudmouthed blonde.

"Naruto, I..."

"I know, I'm your student," Naruto said bitterly. "But I thought you liked me too! And if I pass and I'm not your student anymore, does it really matter?" Sasuke sat still for a minute before he sighed.

"You always think you know best, don't you?" Sasuke said suddenly. "Don't take words out of people's mouths." Naruto made the mistake – or the good choice perhaps – of turning to look at Sasuke to protest.

"I do not, you arrogant...mmph!"

This was so much better than he'd imagined, Naruto thought as Sasuke practically dragged him across the hand brake so he could better tongue rape Naruto's mouth. Naruto easily and willingly disentangled himself from his seatbelt and climbed over to Sasuke's side of the car. And oh, God, was it heaven to finally be able to entangle his fingers in Sasuke's soft black hair while Sasuke's hands freely roamed over his body from touching his cheek to investigating what was hidden by a pair of rather snug black jeans. When that happened and those nimble fingers slid down and cupped Naruto's arse Naruto's moan was muffled by Sasuke's mouth.

_I wonder,_ Naruto thought absently while the kissage got more furious and desperate. _If Sasuke would consider moving this to the backseat._ Or he might stop altogether. After Naruto had emphasised, highlighted and underlined what exactly he'd like to do back there. It's just that while straddling Sasuke on a bed is all well and dandy but in a passenger seat Naruto's legs were beginning to ache.

Ooh, that was nice. Though, once again, grinding from this angle was not easy. Naruto began to wonder where his obsession with having sex in the back seat of a car had come from. Sasuke pulled away from the kissing to start on Naruto's neck and Naruto happily moved so Sasuke could more easily mark him.

Oh yeah. That's where. It can be Sasuke's fault.

"Sa...Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, tugging harshly on Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke grunted in pain at Naruto's overzealous actions but didn't remove his mouth from Naruto's tanned neck.

Sasuke pulled away and was smug to see he'd reduced the usually self-possessed boy to mush.

"Look," he said seriously. "When you pass – and I mean when, I know you can do it – I _will_ call you, ok? I know I thought that I shouldn't but you've been driving me crazy too."

"Ok," Naruto readily agreed and yanked Sasuke's mouth back up to his. After another few breathless minutes Sasuke suddenly snickered. Naruto pulled away and glared. Seriously, why would you ruin the moment with that? A simple 'Naruto, more!' would have sufficed.

"You don't know that we've been watched for the last two minutes, do you?" Sasuke said, the grin remarkably like the Cheshire cat's. Naruto twisted around as best he could.

"Oh crap," he said when he saw the people there.

"People you know?" Sasuke inquired.

"My friends," Naruto explained. "I'll see you next week, right?" Sasuke daringly kissed Naruto again, as passionately as possible for the people watching. When they finally separated a string of saliva connected them briefly. Naruto adjusted his clothing as he dismounted Sasuke and slid back over to his side and out the door.

"See ya!" he waved as Sasuke drove off before turning around.

"You're pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Kiba asked as Naruto sauntered over.

"Hm? Very," Naruto said as he tugged his shirt back down.

"Your mouth is red," Shikamaru said in a tone that suggested he was very bored with the recent events. "And your jeans are falling down. There are hickeys all over your neck."

"Heh. What time did you guys turn up anyway?"

"I believe it was around the time your driving instructor put his hands down the back of your jeans." Gaara's blank look hid half amusement and half a little bit disturbed by seeing his long time best friend make out in the front seat of a car.

"Oh yeah, that was your driving instructor," Kiba whistled. "I don't go that way but not bad."

"I know, right? Don't worry, Gaara, we'll be moving to the backseat fairly soon." Kiba winced.

"More than I needed to know. Can we go now? We're going to be late for the movie otherwise."

"Try and tidy yourself up a bit, Naruto," Shikamaru advised over his shoulder.

"You really do look like you've just been fucked in the back of a car," Kiba snickered.

Naruto laced his fingers behind his head and his mouth twitched wickedly. "I'm working on it."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Naruto, you _have_ to come out with us."

"No," Naruto replied stubbornly. He was staying by the phone. It had been two weeks since his test – which he'd passed, of course – and he was waiting for Sasuke to phone. He would. Naruto knew it.

"Does he have your mobile number?" Shikamaru tried.

"No. Which is why I'm staying here. I don't want to miss it when he calls." Both Naruto and Shikamaru noticed that he'd said _when_.

"Dude!" Kiba shrieked down the phone. "Come on! You haven't left your room in weeks! That pretty boy can wait!" _No, I'm the one who can't wait,_ Naruto thought impatiently. Sasuke had not been the instructor that had been with him on the test and Sasuke had refused to make out with Naruto ever since that first day. He'd said he saw it as a motive for Naruto to work harder.

"Being rational with you won't work," Sasuke had explained. "So I thought seeing as you think with your dick this is the best possible incentive for you."

But now it was two weeks later. Nothing. Sasuke hadn't called or come to see him. And he'd promised. Naruto believed that he'd keep his promise.

_Sasuke. I want to see you._

Shikamaru sighed, too lazy to fight any longer. "Fine. We'll be in the Pizza Express in town if you want to join us."

"Got it," Naruto said listlessly and hung up.

Naruto lay back on his bed and stretched. Everyone had tried to get him to go out. His mother and father had tried to convince him to go to a new seafood restaurant with them. His friends had called three times in the last hour. Even his older brother had tried to forcefully drag him out by his ears.

But Naruto persisted. Sasuke would come. Naruto knew it.

X/X/X//X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto woke up suddenly. It surprised him a little that he'd even fallen asleep. He twisted to look at his alarm clock. It was only a little bit past eight. Why was someone leaning on a car horn at this time? It took a minute to sink in.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto asked in disbelief, bouncing up and half hanging out of the open window. There in the street outside his house was the familiar blue car and the distinctive person in the driver's seat.

Without a second thought Naruto raced out of the house, only pausing to grab his keys, write a note to his parents and lock up.

He opened the passenger door and sat down, panting. He quickly did up his seatbelt and without a word Sasuke pulled away.

"You came." Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"It's been two weeks!" Naruto said accusingly.

"Well. I had some issues to deal with first. Or my father felt like creating some issues."

"Oh. Like?"

"The usual. I'm wasting my life doing this, why haven't I gotten married yet..."

Naruto twigged. "He has no idea about the gay thing, does he?"

"Well...."

"You told him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we going this way?" Sasuke mimicked Naruto's evil grin.

"You said you wanted to do it in the back of the car, right?" Naruto swallowed. Hard. The look on Sasuke's face was enough to drive anyone insane.

"So you've come out now, you're going to be very gay? In the back of this car? With me?"

"Of course. I blame you for putting that idea in my head in the first place." The grin came back.

"I'll take full credit."

After that the car was rather haphazardly parked in an empty car park. Naruto looked at the distant row of houses and said "I really hope no one is looking."

Sasuke pulled Naruto after him into the back seat. "I sort of hope they do."

The kissing was even better than last time. Three months Naruto had been denied touching Sasuke and now it was like a free buffet. Naruto was quickly relieved of his jacket and t-shirt by Sasuke and after a little bit of wrestling Sasuke's dark blue hoodie was pulled off too. Much to Naruto's irritation, Sasuke had gotten it into his head that he was top.

But Sasuke had Naruto pinned down and was brushing their naked chests together while marking Naruto's neck again so Naruto decided he couldn't care less. It was somehow less frantic and yet more passionate than their brief loss of control in the car all those months ago. Sasuke took more time in his task but every lick to Naruto's neck, every bite to his chest and kiss to his stomach made Naruto a mewling, pathetic mess.

Sasuke reflected that he may have a few bald patches by the end though. Naruto really did like carding his fingers through Sasuke's hair. He normally used it when he wanted Sasuke to kiss him.

In revenge Sasuke tantalizingly licked Naruto's left nipple. Naruto hissed as Sasuke traced patterns around it with his tongue, the saliva leaving wet trails that quickly cooled. When Sasuke decided to bite gently on it Naruto let a stream of curses fall from his chapped lips.

"You're so impatient," Sasuke whispered, teasing Naruto's stomach with feather light touches. Naruto squirmed and pouted which made him even more adorable in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke ran his right hand lightly over Naruto's chest and stomach, rubbed against his shoulders and cupped Naruto's chin.

"Hurry up!" Naruto growled in frustration, impatiently reaching for the button on Sasuke's jeans. Sasuke moved out of the way so Naruto couldn't reach and continued worshipping the blonde.

"Not yet," Sasuke said, slowly undoing Naruto's own button and zipper. It took some doing in the confined space but soon Naruto's jeans were off along with his socks and trainers.

"Seeing as you're so impatient we'll skip the foreplay, shall we?" Naruto furiously nodded and then groaned.

"Whatever, just do something!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and then set about freeing Naruto from his boxers. Before he threw them into the front seat he stared with disgust at the little hopping frogs pattern.

"They're cute, ok?" Naruto shrieked, resisting the temptation to cover himself from Sasuke's appreciative eyes. Sasuke smirked and casually tossed them so they were lost to the mysterious place know as under the passenger seat.

"Next time for speed and so I don't have to wonder about why I'm doing this with such an idiot, don't wear underwear, ok?" Naruto flushed. Next time. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down so he was lying on top of the naked blonde.

"Next time, huh? So you mean it? You and me?"

"I got the feeling that you'd never give up otherwise," Sasuke teased but then kissed Naruto's forehead to show he was only joking. "Yeah. I mean it."

"Good. Now hurry it up, asshole!" Sasuke very obviously stuck three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for a good minute. When he released them Naruto was staring at him, lustful and wide eyed. Sasuke internally grinned. _You are so easy to manipulate,_ he thought as he leant over the teenager.

"Hey, Naruto, do you remember when you asked me if I could teach you where my asshole was?" Sasuke asked huskily. Naruto nodded and Sasuke's grin grew, lowering his hand. "It looks like you're the one teaching me instead."

Naruto winced as Sasuke gently pushed his index finger in, past the ring of muscle. Sasuke readjusted Naruto's position, casually lifting one leg over Sasuke's shoulder and spreading the other.

"You're ok," Sasuke soothed as Naruto hissed and shifted in discomfort. The finger was moving now, slowly then gaining speed. Naruto grew used to the feeling especially when Sasuke began to absently kiss his thigh.

_Damn you, Sasuke_, Naruto thought in a daze.

"Don't tense up," Sasuke warned before adding another finger. Naruto tried his hardest not to as Sasuke slid them in and out and then scissored them. Naruto hissed at that but then relaxed when Sasuke leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't tense up he says," Naruto mimicked as Sasuke continued to stretch Naruto. Sasuke was searching for that one spot just so Naruto would _shut up_. He really did like the blonde but Naruto did need his mouth stapled shut sometimes. _C'mon,_ Sasuke thought until by sheer dumb luck grazed it.

"Aah!" Naruto cried, arching his back, pressing harder on Sasuke's fingers. "Th-there! Just there!" Sasuke happily abused that spot for all he was worth. It made Naruto even _more _vocal but at least he wasn't whining at Sasuke to get on with it. Naruto created an endless chant of 'more,' moans and mangled versions of Sasuke's name. Which was pure erotica to Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke quickly pushed in his final finger and continued moving them for a while just so he could further stretch Naruto. Naruto was shamelessly and loudly moaning and mewling – so much so Sasuke had to look out the window to check if anyone had heard him.

Naruto suddenly kicked him. "Hey!" Sasuke complained, leaning back out of the blonde's reach. "What was that for?"

"Jeans off. Now. C'mon, you said you wanted to do me in the back of your car," Naruto said with a devilish grin and a wriggle of his hips. Sasuke's long bangs fell in his eyes and he leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"I'm going to do you so hard you won't be able to drive a car for two days straight." Naruto felt a shiver of anticipation and excitement as Sasuke gently slid his fingers out. They both felt the brief sense of loss but that faded when Sasuke began shifting Naruto around to a better position. Briefly abandoning Naruto Sasuke set about to struggle with his remaining garments.

"It's a pair of jeans, Sasuke, not a straightjacket," Naruto teased, glad he was still able to get the upper hand and make Sasuke flustered.

"You're going to pay for that cheek later, Uzumaki," Sasuke said, throwing his jeans in the front and going to work on his underwear. "Never talk back to your teacher." To Naruto's disappointment Sasuke's body was effectively hidden by his own lower body. He groaned furiously when Sasuke had the nerve to spit into his hand and start fisting himself. Not because he was taking his time with it but because Naruto couldn't see! Probably just as well. If Naruto were any more aroused he'd take control over from Sasuke and do the 'teaching' himself.

Finally, _finally_ Sasuke pulled Naruto up into his lap and kissed him again. Naruto let that one slide, not minding the last minute delay now that they were getting on with it. He attempted to pull away but Sasuke pulled him back.

"Rules of the classroom," Sasuke murmured, lips grazing Naruto's skin while his hands shifted Naruto's lower half. Sasuke himself was moving too, attempting to find a decent enough position.

"First, listen to your teacher." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's nails dug into the small of his back.

"Second, come with the correct equipment," Sasuke smirked as he gripped Naruto's length for the first time and actually dared chuckle when Naruto whimpered.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Quit with the damn role play!" Naruto hissed as he tried to move his hips forward to gain more friction. Sasuke held back and was rewarded with a glare worthy of Uchiha standards.

"Third, play _nice_," Sasuke said in a tone that made Naruto want to punch him. However Sasuke probably had a lot more control than he did so Naruto suspected that if he followed through with that there'd be no sex for him. Damn.

"Any more rules?" Naruto asked grumpily. Sasuke looked up at him with such a strange look Naruto was unnerved.

"No. We're ready to _play,_" Sasuke grinned, tightening his pincer-like grip around Naruto's hips. Naruto's eyes widened and almost whimpered. Sasuke hadn't been kidding earlier.

It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. But one swift movement and it was over, leaving Naruto clutching onto Sasuke's neck and panting. Sasuke waited while Naruto winced and tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair, almost venting his pain on Sasuke's scalp.

"Yeah, we're ok, bastard," Naruto said gruffly a while later and Sasuke softly kissed him.

"Damn straight," Sasuke hissed. "Do you have any idea how good you feel and how hard it was for me to just sit _still_?"

Naruto smiled and affectionately rubbed their noses together. "The look on your _face_!" Sasuke thrust upwards and that sentence trailed off with a scream.

"Do you ever cut your nails?" Sasuke had the last word because everything that Naruto said after that was moaned, screamed or was barely English. Finally Naruto got a hold of himself and began taking control instead of the simple rocking motion Sasuke had started with. Sasuke scrabbled to hold Naruto's hips still the first time Naruto lifted himself all the way up and then slammed back down again.

"Bastard. Bastard!" Sasuke hissed. "Fine. We can play the games if you like." Naruto grinned, mocking him.

"I like the games. We've been playing them for months."

The endless torture – or pleasure - began there. Naruto's blonde hair only just scraped the roof of the car and if Sasuke was feeling particularly vicious it connected with it pretty sharply. Sasuke was fairly sure he'd be bloody sore by tomorrow from the position he was in but fuck, Naruto's flushed face and swollen lips and the way his muscles tensed when he picked himself up were all worth it. And every time Sasuke thrust particularly hard or at a certain angle Naruto would make this noise, a sort of 'oh,' just gasping it, just like that. Sasuke hadn't thought there was anything that could turn him on more or make him adore the blonde any more than he already did but that was probably it. Half way through Naruto adjusted his position so he could get more leverage, placing one foot on the car floor and the other on the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke had one hand on Naruto's hip to help him rise and fall and the other gripping onto Naruto's hair like a lifeline.

"Close..." Naruto panted. "Ah, fuck it, touch me!" Sasuke guiltily took up the duty he'd neglected and was rewarded with a particularly erotic groan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's movements became erratic and Sasuke had to pick up the slack to get the rhythm going again until Naruto became used to the extra stimulation.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto chanted, one hand gripping the backseat headrest and the other in Sasuke's hair. It slid down to cup Sasuke's cheek and in a moment of affection Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's waist to pull him down for a kiss. Naruto moaned softly and then shut his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm going to..." he panted and Sasuke nodded, returning his hand to Naruto's hips again.

Suddenly Naruto's face twisted into such an intense expression, half bliss, half anticipation for what was just so close Naruto could almost reach out and touch it.

Sasuke made sure his eyes were open to see Naruto's mouth open in a cry, the way his eyes clenched shut, how he bit his lip in the sexiest way ever. That was all it took for Sasuke to reach his climax as well, throwing his head back and gasping Naruto's name, pressing a hand against his lover's chest.

Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, still connected and after a few minutes of deep, exhausted breathing Naruto lifted his head up and they settled into after-sex kisses.

"It's late," Naruto noticed, looking outside at the now dark sky. Sasuke hmmed and opted to suck at Naruto's neck instead. Naruto moved his head and Sasuke travelled further up to Naruto's ear.

"I really have to go home," Naruto said weakly. Sasuke growled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto rolled his eyes, not surprised at Sasuke's possessive streak.

"No," Sasuke whispered. "Round two."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Not being able to sit is such a cute, innocent reaction," Sasuke said, smirking so hard Naruto was surprised his face didn't break.

"Shut up!" Naruto shrieked from the backseat. "It's your fault!"

"I know," Sasuke said smugly. There was silence and Naruto looked up.

"So. Did you mean what you said earlier?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Sasuke's eyes flicked up to look in Naruto's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Of course I did," Sasuke said, even though he wasn't sure which Naruto was referring to.

"You and me being together?"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "When did you get so insecure?"

"Well, my parents might not like the age difference," Naruto muttered. Sasuke sighed.

"It'll be ok," he tried to assure his boyfriend.

"And when you said...you know." Sasuke smiled.

"Yes. I meant that too." Naruto made a small noise and shifted again in his seat, trying to find a position that didn't hurt.

Maybe they should have stopped after the fourth time. Oh well.

"Sasuke? Me too. I love you." Sasuke's smile morphed into a wide grin, remembering the blonde's antics, open flirting and their almost kiss at the traffic lights to their first make out session to the frantic and passionate sex they'd had in that very backseat.

"Knew that from the start."


End file.
